


Kiss and Make Up

by shirasade



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet requested by corpset, had to include the line "This isn't happening." Another fandom first for me...

As Max entered the diner, Luke instinctively looked around for Lorelai. But she was nowhere to be seen, and Max settled at a small table and opened a newspaper.

He had never been in here by himself, a fact that suited Luke very well indeed. It was not that he disliked Max Medina, he just disliked the way the mere reality of his existence had interrupted Luke's peaceful life. Luke had liked the way things were between him and Lorelai, had even thought that she was slowly seeing him as more than just a friend.

Max's appearance had come as somewhat of a shock. Not that Lorelai hadn't dated, but there seemed to be something different, something serious in her relationship with Max. Enough of a reason for Luke to resent Max for no other reason than being Max. Annoyingly nice, annoyingly fun, annoyingly handsome. Annoyingly sexy.

That thought brought abruptly Luke back to reality. This was NOT how he wanted to think of Max. Even if it was undoubtedly true.

So he pulled himself together and finally made his way over to where Max was still lost in his newspaper. He only looked up after Luke had grunted something that sounded like "Coffee?"

"Ah, Luke. Yes, coffee would be nice." His smile was open and friendly. "So, how are you, Luke? Lorelai tells me the diner's going well."

Luke really did not feel like smalltalk and did not understand how Max could be so relaxed around him, while he was so uncomfortable.

"Fine, everything's just fine." With that he turned and walked away, into the storage room in the back. He just wanted to get away from Max, who was so damn sure of himself, so damn...

He was interrupted by the appearance of the person he least wanted to see. Max had obviously followed him and was now watching him, something unreadable in his eyes.

"No guests allowed back here!" he barked, still annoyed at how comfortable Max seemed, as if he belonged here. Which he most decidedly did not. Not in this room, not in this diner, not in this whole damn town.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I just thought we might want to talk, clear the air between us." Max not only did not leave, he came closer, until he was much too close for Luke's comfort. He could even smell his goddamn aftershave. Luke wanted to strangle Max, make him disappear out of his life. But at the same time, there was a small voice in his head telling him something completely different.

"This isn't happening," he ground out, clenching his fists. "We won't kiss and make up and be best friends."

This was maybe not the most fortunate choice of words, but Max didn't seem to notice. He just smiled, a bit sad, Luke thought.

"Okay. If that's how you feel. I guess I'll see you around, Luke."

Luke watched him leave and decisively suppressed any trace of regret. This was not going to happen.


End file.
